Tangled
by JumbledOranges
Summary: Tobi gives his younger-self a visit and immediately takes advantage of the young boy. Unexpectedly, Kakashi gets mixed up in the mess as well. Older!ObitoxYounger!Obito, Older!ObitoxYounger!Kakashi, and Younger!ObitoxYounger!Kakashi! A warning to all you homophobic people! This is all yaoi! Male on male action! If you are homophobic be warned! This entire story is full of it!


"Obito! Obito!" Tobi moaned out, harshly holding his younger self's head in place as he came into his younger self's mouth.

Obito moaned, being on his knees, Tobi's shadow clone was fucking him, the shadow clone playing with his nipples and kissing his neck occasionally leaving love marks with his teeth.

"Ah, ah, Obito…!" The shadow clone purred as it also released its seed into the younger boy's rectum, holding the boy in place as it gripped his nipples tightly, pulling and twisting it causing the young boy to moan and cause vibrations on Tobi's dick that was still releasing in his mouth.

The young boy can't help but think how odd and _turning him on _this whole situation was, here he was, being used like a bitch by his own elder self that had appeared out of nowhere claiming to be him and had proved so by telling him the things that only he himself should know and what often runs through his mind that he never dared say out loud.

It was exciting and Obito moaned in pleasure as he felt a shiver run down his spine as he was being pulled up and had his arms wrapped around his older self's neck and his knees wrapped around his older self's waist and his older self's dick pointing upwards to his asshole poking it; Tobi's dick probing his hole in a circular manner, teasing and kissing Obito's neck and lips as he did so.

Obito whined, releasing out a whining sound, he wiggled and tried to bring himself down onto Tobi's dick and he could feel it enter in a bit and he moaned, it felt so amazingly _good_.

"Ah…Ah…Tobi! Obito!" He called out, unsure as to call his older self by his alias or real name.

"Mmmm…Scream out my name, my real name…" His older self growled out to his ear, his warm and hot breath making his neck and cheeks feel warm and he felt intoxicated by it. "Scream it!" With that, his older self plunged his dick into his hole and he screamed both in pleasure and pain at the abruptness of it.

"Oh…! Oh…! OH…! OBITO! Ugh! Obito! UCHIHA OBITO! Harder, harder, OH! Fuck me harder!" He screamed out, uncaring if anyone heard him scream out his own name.

He heard his older self moan, and then French kiss his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance, one which his older self was winning as his ass kept on being drilled by him and eventually his older self twisted around and placed him on the desk, his knees and arm still wrapped around his older self's waist and neck, he pulled him closer to him and he moaned out his older self's name again and again.

"Obito! Obito! OBITO!" The warm feeling that had knotted deep inside his gut and had been bubbling up ever since the start of the whole ordeal erupted and he came. His seed gushing his older self's purple battle outfit and dripping to the table, he panted, his breath heavy and he felt his older self grunt and moan as he was kissed by his older self. He could feel his older self's seed mix with his previous shadow clone's and his arse inwardly shivered, the feeling of being released into is _amazing_.

"That…was…awesome…" Obito panted out. "…Let's go…again…tomorrow…"

Tobi looked down on him also panting, his arms both pinning Obito down to the table, tilted his head. "…are you unable to go again now…?"

Obito blinked before looking down to see what he meant by that and he flushed. Tobi's dick was still as hard and lengthy and thick as it was before and he could only feel himself shiver inwardly as the phantom pleasure of their previous sexual antics ran through his body. "Ah…I…Mmmmnnn….!" Obito moaned out as he felt his dick twitch to life from Tobi's ministrations of rubbing both their groins together.

Feeling Tobi lifted Obito from the table with Tobi's arms wrapping around Obito's waist to do so, he twisted Obito's body, his cock still in it, producing an incredible sensation on both his dick and Obito's sensitive body.

"Ahhh!" Obito screamed as Tobi twisted his body, placing multiple love bites all over his back and shoulder as he did so.

Exhausted, Obito wasn't able to hold his doggy-style position and instead let his arms and head limply fall face down to the mattress, his ass sticking out.

Tobi chuckled before thrusting deeply into the young boy's rectum, and hitting Obito's G spot that caused him to immediately cum and his ass cheeks to clench Tobi's still extremely hard dick to feel immense pleasure and cause Tobi to increase his speed in pulling out to the point only the tip was in and giving Obito a moment to rest before plunging deeply in and he kept on doing this to poor young Obito to the point he felt like his mind was crushed with the immense and continuous wave of pleasure surging throughout his body.

"Now, now, Obito…Don't tell me you're already exhausted? I remembered myself to have a greater stamina than this." Tobi teased his younger self in amusement.

"I…I'm not…Urgh!" Obito moaned out as Tobi's dick hit his G-spot again causing him to come for the fourth time today. "Arghh…! Stop…that! That's…cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war my dear Obito." Tobi purred into Obito's ear, nipping on Obito's ear and neck, pulling the skin before releasing it and kissing the same spot over and over again. Bringing the already highly sensitive body of Obito into mush as his body was wrecked with pleasure overload across his nerves.

"Wh-Whaaaat?!" Obito yelped out as his dick was unceremoniously pumped by Tobi's hand.

"Obito! Where are you?! We're late for Sensei's meeting…!" The door open wide and was revealed to be a young Kakashi staring wide eyed at the two couples making love with each other.

Younger Obito flushed red and tried to take the bed sheets to cover themselves only to have Tobi's hand pin his wrist down, seemingly amused, Tobi took his mask that was lying around the bed and placed it on his face again and turned both him and Obito still fucking in front of Kakashi.

"Why, hello there, Kakashi…" Tobi all but purred out, he could see the younger Kakashi's hard on and he smirked knowing that Kakashi knew he could see it as Kakashi immediately tried to cover his groin with his hands. "Now, now, there's no need to hide it Kakashi…"

A shadow clone of Tobi puffed out into existence as Tobi continued causing his younger self to mewl as he thrusts his hips up to repeatedly hit Obito's G-Spot.

The shadow clone lifted its mask up a bit to reveal its lips smirking as it slowly brought Kakashi's zipper down to reveal that Kakashi had gone commando and had an abnormally large dick for his age as it smacked the shadow clone across it's face and in the process of doing so, brought the mask up a bit to the point its cheeks could be seen.

"Always prodigious in everything aren't you Kakashi…?" The shadow clone purred out as it nibbled on Kakashi's gigantic dick that smacked his mask up a bit.

Kakashi still stood frozen in place from shock and his face and body flushed red, as he then writhed in pleasure from the sudden deep throat the shadow clone decided to do to him. "W-Wait…Argh…P-Please! O-Obito! I-Is _this_ why you're al-always late…?!" Kakashi shouted in pleasure as he came into the shadow clone's warm and moist cavern of a mouth.

"N-No! This…just…happened….today…!" Obito moaned out as he tried to retort back to Kakashi with the onslaught of quick pecks Tobi and kisses Tobi was doing to Obito. With one final thrust, Tobi poured his seed again inside of Obito and Obito whimpered before releasing again as well.

"Well, I suppose this is enough for today. See you soon Obito!" With a lengthy fight of dominance through tongue wrestling, the older man released the younger before warping himself away. His shadow clone kissed Kakashi through his mask, French kissing the young inexperienced boy, immediately winning the battle of dominance with their tongues, before puffing out of existence as well.

"…So…that happened." Obito sheepishly admitted out loud, his body sore all over the place but was reveling in the after glow of it all. "…I can't believe he did that to you though…you okay Kakashi…?"

Hearing no response from the silver haired boy, Obito tried to lift his head up to see where the silver haired boy was. "Kakashi? You there?" His eyes immediately connected with Kakashi's as soon as he tried to bring his head up, Kakashi's hands roaming around his body mauled him and twisting his nipples, causing Obito to squeeze his eyes shut and moan.

"I…can't believe you would…molest me…just after I got raped…" Obito moaned out, feeling his dick come back to life.

Kakashi looked at him in the eyes. "Were you? You seemed to take great pleasure in it…if you were raped you would have tried to fight back."

Obito glared at him. "He was relentless! I've been raped for hours! Of course I would stop fighting back by then…! I was _exhausted_!"

Kakashi growled, his ministrations growing even more aggressive as he heavily grinded his clothed groin into Obito's naked one. "Oh really? So you would give up easily after being exhausted? Then what if _I_ raped you? I bet you wouldn't stop resisting now would you?"

Obito stared at him, suddenly feeling the fear set into him. "K-Kakashi…?! What are you– umph!"

His words interrupted by Kakashi who fiercely took off his mask, far too fast for Obito to take a good look at his face other than that it had the same skin colour as the rest of Kakashi's face, aggressively French kissed him, their tongues fighting for dominance, twisting and turning, they soon broke out for fresh air.

"K-Kakashi…s-stop th-this! We're t-teamMATES…!" His breath hitched and his voice got a bit more shrillier at the end once he felt Kakashi grind roughly and deeply against his groin.

"…And the person before was a stranger." Kakashi deadpanned. "It doesn't matter anymore Obito…" Obito heard Kakashi unzip his pants and stared in horror at how big it was.

"W-Wait! Kakashi! That won't fit me, it won't fit- AAAAAARGGGHH!" He screamed out as Kakashi went inside of him without warning.

"Hmph! Already easy enough to enter without any preparations…the man before must have 'raped' you good, eh?" Kakashi mocked. "Well, I'm going to rape you even _worse._"

"K-KAKASHI! STOP! URRGHH!" And with that Obito came, his butt cheeks squeezing Kakashi's dick tight and caused him to release into Obito.

"D-Did…did you have enough now…Kakashi?" Obito sullenly asked. "Are you happy now that you've taken my _dignity_ and _honor_ away even after I had been _raped?! _And you accuse me of _lying_ of being _raped_?!"

Kakashi, his stupor taken out, stared at Obito in horror. "Oh my god…Obito…I'm s-sorry…!"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT OUT YOU JERK!" Obito but all pushed him out of his hole and abruptly pinned Kakashi down. "NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!"

Kakashi screamed as he felt his once uncorrupted hole now be defiled by Obito's vengeance, filling him up to the brim without any preparations, his cheek bled.

"I'm sorry Obito! I'm sorry! It hurts, it hurts! Take it out! Take it out!" Kakashi all but wailed in pain, the pleasure not yet registering to his mind.

His pleas seems to have turned Obito on and cause him to expand even bigger inside of Kakashi's hole and reached Kakashi's G-Spot.

"Aagh! O-Obito! OBITO!" Kakashi moaned out, the pleasure starting to reel into his body. "A-Again! That spot! Again!"

Obito contemptuously snorted. "It seems like _you're_ the one who gets off being raped aren't you Kakashi?"

Kakashi froze, his ass cheeks clenching even tighter as Obito's dick repeatedly thrusts into his hole. "I-I…"

"Save your words for the ones who cares to listen!" Obito harshly snapped out, his hands going inside of Kakashi's outfit, his fingers brushing Kakashi's nipples and he pinched them, twisting and flicking them with his fingers. Kakashi moaned out, unable to stop himself, grinded his arse back against Obito's groin.

"Urgh! Urgh! Urgh! Obito! OBITO!" Kakashi screamed out as Obito drilled into his hole and hitting his G-Spot in the process causing Kakashi to cum and release his seed, hitting it to Obito's thighs and stomach, his seed dripping to the floor.

Obito still hard, continued raping Kakashi despite his sensitivity after having just came and caused the young Hatake to have his mind turned to mush, simply wrapping his knees around Obito's waist and arms around Obito's neck, pulling Obito closer into and to him.

"Ah, ah, ah! Deeper! Harder! Faster! Mmn! Obito! Ohhhh! Obito!" Kakashi whimpered out, his body twitching in pleasure as he continuously orgasmed repeatedly, his eyes rolling back into his skull and his body going limp as Kakashi became unconscious.

Obito uncaring of it, continued humping and thrusting his dick deeply and harshly like a wild rabid beast in heat and then came, thrusting deeply and held Kakashi's waist close to him as he poured his seed inside of him.

Obito smirked at Kakashi's stupefied expression and unconscious twitches and trembling in pleasure. "Serves you right! I'll be continuously raping you for hours as well Kakashi!"

Well deep into the night, Obito had skull-fucked Kakashi's mouth, fucked Kakashi in different positions, doggy style, missionary style, gagged and bounded style, etc, and even made Kakashi into his obedient slave for life with his genjutsu, seeing Kakashi's state of mind being a mess. Any old weak genjutsu would do the trick to cause Kakashi's body to continuously 24/7 feel pleasure and orgasm whenever Obito was near him.

From that day onwards, Minato and Rin saw the odd change in relationship, especially with how meeker and odder Kakashi acted around Obito. Unbeknownst to them, Kakashi had been experiencing continuous orgasms every time Obito got close to him, but even then, Kakashi wasn't known as a prodigious boy for nothing. He still manages to fulfill his missions and did so without anyone noticing him releasing into his pants many of times whenever Obito was around.

The next time Tobi came back, Obito was prepared to surprise him with Kakashi acting as his own obedient slave instead of his once previous rival.

THE END.

Author's note.

Sooooo, this happened. Yeah. I'm pretty messed up! Thanks for pointing it out to me lol.


End file.
